


На исходе дня

by Omletto



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Oikawa fucks brains, PWP, Post-Canon
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-02
Updated: 2016-07-02
Packaged: 2018-07-19 15:51:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7367860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Omletto/pseuds/Omletto
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Написано на юбилейный тред в дежурке. Не бечено.</p>
    </blockquote>





	На исходе дня

**Author's Note:**

> Написано на юбилейный тред в дежурке. Не бечено.

 

Ойкава психовал.  
  
Бесился так, что от злости виски сжимало тисками.  
  
Просто плохой день, твердил он себе, с криком гоняя первокурсников на тренировке. После обеда пойдёт легче, мелькнула мысль, пока они ругались с Ивайзуми по телефону. Нужно скорее добраться до кровати, утешал он себя, прижавшись лбом к оконному стеклу в автобусе.  
  
Любой его план сегодня был обречён на провал. Ушиджима, пластом раскинувшийся на скомканных простынях, стал последней каплей. Ойкава пнул его голую задницу пяткой, тот промычал что-то во сне и даже не шевельнулся — устал на сборах. Ойкава тоже устал, и плевать, что они не виделись больше недели.  
  
— Подъем! — наклонился он к Ушиджиме, больно кусая за щёку.  
  
Ушиджима вздрогнул, перекатился на спину и дёрнул Ойкаву на себя, всё ещё не открывая глаз. Ойкава впечатался лицом ему в грудь, едва успевая подставить перед собой раскрытые ладони, в объятьях Ушиджимы сразу стало нечем дышать. Ойкава попробовал вырваться, дернулся ещё раз и наконец освободился с третьей попытки.  
  
— Бесишь, — бросил он Ушиджиме сквозь зубы — тот невозмутимо почесал шею в полудрёме — и обречённо поплёлся в душ.  
  
В душе Ойкава провёл минут двадцать. Пять из них он пытался настроить нужную температуру воды, матерился на все лады и, в конце концов, впал в состояние едкой вялотекущей ярости. Он долго растирал себя мочалкой, безуспешно имитируя массажные движения, но легче не становилось. Ярость растекалась по нутру раскалённой лавой, и хватило бы малейшего толчка, чтобы она потоком излилась вовне.  
  
Ушиджима дал Ойкаве повод, стоило выйти из кабинки.  
  
— Ты психуешь, — констатировал он, перехватывая взгляд Ойкавы в зеркале.  
  
Ушиджима так и стоял в чём мать родила, опёршись плечом о дверной косяк. У него ресницы слиплись со сна, на плече и руке сходили красные пятна от долгого лежания на одном боку. Ойкава предпочёл бы вообще на него не смотреть.  
  
Он честно старался держать себя в руках. Он потянулся за полотенцем, тщательно выжал каждую прядь волос и снова растрепал их.  
  
— Ты поражаешь своей наблюдательностью, — наконец сказал он, глубоко набирая воздуха в лёгкие и поворачиваясь к Ушиджиме.  
  
— Не нужно, — просто сказал Ушиджима. — Я уже рядом.  
  
И тут Ойкаву снесло. Как будто Ушиджима что-то понимал, как будто он мог что-то исправить. Ойкава орал на него долго, со вкусом — даже самому понравилось, а потом всё резко закончилось. Ушиджима потянул к нему руки, посмотрел вопросительно и нежно, и Ойкава сдался. Они столкнулись телами, лбами, носами, губами. Ушиджима целовал его так, будто они не целовались годами, и Ойкава правда волновался, что забыл его запах. К счастью, Ушиджиму не так просто было забыть.  
  
— Я скучал, — прошептали они друг другу в рот.  
  
Ушиджима подхватил Ойкаву на руки, усадил на стиральную машину, удобно устроился между его ног.  
  
— Ты устал, — сказал он, кладя руки Ойкаве на плечи, и тот согласно кивнул, прикрывая глаза.  
  
Ушиджима коснулся его век губами, одновременно надавливая пальцами на плечи, провёл тонкие дорожки вверх по шее, зарылся во влажные волосы на затылке. И снова спустился к плечам. Покружил, разминая связки, и двинулся ниже, оглаживая лопатки и растирая напряжённые мышцы.  
  
Ойкава блаженно уткнулся лбом в его грудь. Кто бы мог подумать, что решением всех его проблем могут стать руки Ушиджимы. Твёрдые, грубые, немножко любимые руки. Именно их Ойкаве не хватало долгие десять дней, ну и, конечно же, глубокого размеренного дыхания рядом.  
  
Воспользовавшись его бездействием, Ушиджима подло пощекотал Ойкаву под мышками. Тот захихикал против воли и протестующе откинулся назад, опираясь на сжатые кулаки. Ушиджима смотрел на него во все глаза, мечтательно улыбался и выглядел дурак дураком. Ойкава просто не мог не улыбнуться в ответ.  
  
Он первым потянулся за поцелуем, обвил поясницу Ушиджимы ногами, резко притянул его к себе. Потянул зубами за нижнюю губу и перехватил её своими, с силой посасывая. Ушиджима недовольно зарычал, резко дёрнул головой и накрыл рот Ойкавы своим, запуская внутрь горячий язык.  
  
Ушиджима вылизывал Ойкаву с методичной настойчивостью, и, кажется, ничто в мире не могло отвлечь его. Дорвался, довольно подумал Ойкава и обнял ладонями его затылок.  
  
Они углубили поцелуй, руки Ушиджимы спустились к ягодицам. Ойкава прогнулся в спине, подставляясь, и Ушиджима с силой надавил пальцами, потираясь пахом о пах.  
  
Прикосновение горячего твердеющего члена отозвалось дрожью по всему телу. Ойкава повторил движение Ушиджимы, ещё и ещё, чувствуя, как издевательски медленно наливаются тяжестью яйца.  
Ушиджима накрыл их члены ладонью, обхватил в кольцо у основания и провёл рукой вверх, оглаживая по всей длине. Когда он сжал оголившиеся головки, Ойкаву подбросило, из груди вырвался первый стон, и Ушиджима по-хозяйски подхватил его на руки — будто бы только и ждал сигнала.  
  
Ойкава прильнул к нему, крепко хватаясь за плечи и жмурясь от удовольствия. Ушиджима наращивал ритм.  
  
— Смотри, — прошептал он, прижимаясь к шее губами, и Ойкава, повинуясь, снова открыл глаза.  
  
Он натолкнулся взглядом на их мутное отражение в зеркале. У него раскраснелись щёки, лоб блестел от пота, волосы подсохли неопрятными завитками. Не то чтобы Ойкава хотел увидеть себя таким.  
  
Ушиджима что-то неразборчиво простонал, потёрся щекой о подбородок, задвигал рукой часто и рвано. Ойкаву накрыло очередной волной возбуждения, и теперь ему было плевать, как он выглядит. Он видел, как бугрились напряжённые мышцы на спине Ушиджимы, глубокие красные следы от собственных ногтей на его коже и то, как отчаянно и жадно сжимал его Ушиджима в объятьях. Теперь Ойкава ещё и видел тот ритм, в котором покачивались их тела. Он завораживал.  
  
Оргазм накрыл Ойкаву, когда Ушиджима слегка подбросил его, перехватывая удобнее. Ойкава проехался членом по его животу, Ушиджима выдохнул, переходя на стон. Ойкава кончил, впиваясь зубами в его ухо и чувствуя, как выплёскивается горячей струёй Ушиджима.  
  
Ойкава повис на нём безвольной куклой, и Ушиджима качнулся, едва удерживаясь на ногах. Он усадил Ойкаву обратно на стиральную машину, намочил полотенце и тщательно вытер их обоих. Ойкава следил за ним, словно из полудрёмы, дождался, пока тот вопросительно нависнет над ним. Он потянул Ушиджиму за руку ближе, неловко и благодарно проехался щекой по раскрытой ладони, лизнул её широко от запястья к кончикам пальцев — заигрывая и одновременно прося прощения.  
  
Ушиджима улыбнулся уголками губ, провёл большим пальцем по линии челюсти.  
  
— Пойдём спать? — предложил он.  
  
Он выглядел таким счастливым, что Ойкава не отказал себе в удовольствии пнуть его хорошенько. Он спрыгнул на пол, обвил шею Ушиджимы рукой.  
  
— Что бы я делал без тебя, Вака-чан?! — бросил он, целуя Ушиджиму в щёку.  
  
— Сложно представить, — ответил тот, состроив задумчивую мину.  
  
Ойкава пихнул его в бок, Ушиджима в ответ ущипнул его за зад. До спальни они добрались без особых происшествий.


End file.
